Rooters
The Rooters were the former secret Black Ops wing of the Null Void Plumbers and a splinter faction of the organization as a whole. They appeared as villains in Omniverse. Over time, they went rogue and split from the Plumbers, creating a rift. They made their main goal the elimination of Ben Tennyson, believing that he is not worthy of the Omnitrix, and that his presence might be a threat to the Universe. History Background The Rooters were originally a secret faction of Earth Plumbers. When Earth joined the intergalactic Plumbers, the Rooters were continued as an experiment in cultural sensitivity. They become a special Plumber unit in the Null Void. They have a really powerful rank on the Plumbers.Max TennysonThe Rooters of All Evil They answer only to the High Protectorate and only the Magistrata outranks their leader, Servantis. Proctor Servantis, however, was obsessed with destroying Ben Tennyson, considering him a universal threat, and decided to carry out secret missions to save the universe from his presence, turning the Rooters into a black ops unit. The Rooters' new agenda went on without the Magistrata's knowledge. They rescued Kevin in the Null Void from a Vulpimancer and took him to their headquarters.Kevin LevinWeapon XI: Part 1 Servantis, upon discovering Kevin's "one in a trillion" ability, decided to use Kevin's absorption powers to pass DNA and create a "Ben 10 Hit Squad" as well as have the rooters gain alien powers. As training, he sent the Amalgams on various missions, before finally prepping them to defeat and bring Ben Tennyson. After they failed, Servantis wiped the kids' memories and let them loose in the Null Void. Soon, back on Earth, Ben stopped wearing the Omnitrix and the threat passed. Omniverse Years later, Servantis figured out that Ben has started wearing the Omnitrix again (Rook theorises that Servantis might have heard of Ben's recreating the universe while Gwen said that its possible that he sensed or measured it). So, Servantis started looking for Kevin, trying to re-form the "Hit Squad". In The Rooters of All Evil, the Rooters turned up at the Plumber HQ, hunting for Kevin. Servantis attacks the Plumbers, trying to read their minds. Along with him are three more members; Swift, Phil, and Leander. Swift and Leander are defeated by Ben, who finds Kevin. Ben, Kevin, and Zed escape but they later got taken to the HQ by the Rooters. Servantis reveals that each Osmosian has a unique power, and Kevin's power is absorption. They will use Kevin to create an army to win a war against an unknown threat to the universe. When Max doesn't let Kevin go with the Rooters, they attack the Plumbers. Ben turns into Gravattack and with the help of Molly, Magister Patelliday, and Rook, defeated the villains. Servantis reads Ben's, and Max's minds and detects that they don't know anything about where Kevin went, because Rook destroyed the camera systems while he was fighting Swift. They leave the Plumber HQ, but Servantis says that they will return. In Weapon XI: Part 1, In Weapon XI: Part 2, the Rooters are defeated due to Kevin betraying the group, having faked turning on Ben. Their Plumber status was officially revoked by the Magistrata when she got word of their terrible acts in direct violation of the Plumber mission. Their base was confiscated and teleported away, leaving them stranded in the Null Void and at the mercy of the Way Bads. Swift later appeared as a contestant in The Most Dangerous Game Show. In an ironic turn, Swift helped the other contestants save Ben from the very same Way Bads in the Null Void, indicating that she no longer follows her old cause of destroying Ben. She ended up getting arrested again. Future In the future, the Rooters would still cause trouble in the Null Void every now and then. It would be Kevin's task to keep them at bay. Notable Members ]] *Servantis (leader) *Phil Billings *Swift *Leander *Ragnarok (deceased) Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' (first appearance) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Naming and Translations Trivia *The original idea for the Rooters came from Rook's Proto-Tech Armor. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt See Also *Rooter Headquarters Category:Villains Category:Former Plumbers Category:Groups Category:Criminals Category:Hybrids Category:Main Antagonists